Les étrangetés de Grand Line
by Aurore Heart
Summary: On trouve de tout et de n'importe quoi sur Grand Line. Surtout du n'importe quoi. [Recueil pour le Forum de tous les Périls] 6# L'homme du désir périt avec ce qu'il désire
1. Le poussin de Pâques

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Ce recueil est un peu particulier, puisqu'il rassemble des défis donnés par les membres du Forum de tous les Périls les uns aux autres... (Conscience : Nous ne cacherons pas que cela puisse côtoyer dangereusement les coups bas et les vengeances...)**

 **Pour le premier, réponse au défi de Grise :** _Aurore, voudrais-tu m'expliquer comment Ace s'est retrouvé transformé en poulet ?_

 **... J'ai un peu joué sur les mots puisqu'** **un poussin peut être considérer comme un poulet - puis Grise a accepté aussi X) -, mais pour l'idée... J'ai eu une semaine épuisante et je dis et j'écris toujours des trucs étranges quand je suis fatiguée. Alors ajouter à ça le dimanche de Pâques..**

 **Ça donne cette chose.**

 **Disclaimer : Heureusement que rien n'est à moi...**

* * *

 **1# Poussin de Pâques**

\- Piou !

Le poussin secoue ses ailes avant de lancer un autre "Piou!" sonore. Il lève la tête vers l'ombre qui le surplombe, et piaille d'indignation quand cette dernière le prend par la peau du cou. Le poussin se retrouve les pattes dans le vide et commence à paniquer.

\- Pauvre petite bête. Comment es-tu arrivé dans ma cabine ?

Une main passe sous le poussin pour le soutenir. La bestiole arrête de piailler, et penche la tête.

\- Piou ?

\- Je doute que ça soit ta réponse, sourit Marco. Sauf si ton "Piou !" signifiait "Thatch l'idiot".

Il n'y a que lui après tout pour mettre un poussin vivant dans une cabine. Dans _sa_ cabine surtout. Le blond soupire et passe un doigt sur le petit ventre de l'animal. Le poussin se ratatine, et semble le foudroyer de ses petits yeux noirs. Marco retire son doigt avant que le petit n'ait l'idée d'utiliser son bec.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi ? Ta maman doit être en train de te chercher, non ?

Le poussin dans sa main piaille. Le commandant n'a aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien signifier. Qu'importe ce que croient ses frères, son Fruit du Démon ne lui permet pas de communiquer avec les oiseaux. Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur la petite boule de plumes est donc de trouver le quatrième commandant.

Le blond se met alors à sa recherche, le poussin installé dans la poche pectorale de sa chemise. Heureusement, l'heure du déjeuner est bientôt là, et Marco trouve rapidement son frère dans les cuisines, en train de se démener et de houspiller ses cuisiniers pour que le repas soit prêt à temps.

\- Thatch, tu aurais deux secondes à m'accorder ?

\- Toujours pour mon ananas préféré ! répond en se retournant le cuisinier en chef.

Hilare, ce dernier esquive la taloche du blond, qui le foudroie du regard.

\- C'est pas drôle ! siffle Marco.

Le premier commandant expire bruyamment, avant de sortir le poussin renfrogné de sa poche.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que faisait cet animal dans ma chambre ?

Thatch paraît soudain gêné. Très gêné.

\- Piou piou piou ! Piou !

Le poussin commence alors à tenter d'intimider le cuisinier, gonflant son duvet et étendant ses petites ailes. Le commandant brun tente vainement de ne pas rire, alors que Marco porte sur lui un regard soupçonneux.

\- Thatch... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

\- C'est Ace, et je l'ai peut-être menacé de le faire passer à la casserole tout à l'heure, débite à toute vitesse le quatrième commandant.

\- Le cuisiner ?! Enfin Thatch, c'est un poussin... Attends, tu as dit que c'était Ace ?

Marco jette un regard au poussin dans sa main, qui sembla soudain piteux. Il relève ensuite la tête vers son frère, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Putain, me dis pas qu'il a insulté un adorateur du Lapin de Pâques. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu quand on a jeté l'ancre sur l'île !

\- Si ce n'était que ça...

Marco lève un sourcil, attendant l'explication du cuisinier qui se retient de rire.

\- Il a tenté de cuisiner le Lapin de Pâques. Soi-disant qu'il voulait savoir si ça avait le même goût que du vrai lapin. Sa forme de poussin... C'est sa punition.

Le premier commandant passe sa main libre devant son visage, puis penche la tête vers le poussin. Ace... son estomac le perdrait un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, j'te jure... marmonne le blond en s'adressant au poussin.

\- Piou piou...

Le poussin commence à faire de grands yeux suppliants au commandant, comme pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

\- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Je t'avais précisément dit que les adorateurs du Lapin de l'île de Pâques n'étaient pas dangereux en soi, mais que leur grand Prêtre avait mangé un Fruit du Démon qui transformait les gens en animaux. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tant pis pour toi !

Le poussin s'énerve alors, et dans la main du commandant lui tourne le dos, les ailes repliées contre son torse. Thatch s'écroule silencieusement de rire devant la scène burlesque et inattendue. Son rire ne fait qu'empirer quand Marco continue à disputer le poussin renfrogné.

\- Commence pas à me faire la tête Ace ! Je suis sans doute un des rares à pouvoir négocier avec le grand Prêtre pour que tu reprennes ta forme normale !

Le poussin se retourne à demi, et le phénix jurerait qu'il hausse un sourcil invisible avant de le dédaigner à nouveau.

\- Si tu as si peu confiance en moi, je suis sûr que Thatch pourra te le confirmer. Après tout, la dernière fois il a été transformé en poule...

Le cuisinier en chef cesse soudain de rire et se renfrogne. Il préférerait oublier cet incident, s'il vous plaît !

Ace boude toujours, et Marco soupire. Il adore son petit frère plein d'énergie et forte tête, mais aujourd'hui, cela le fatigue.

\- Je vais négocier avec le grand Prêtre pour toi, mais tu auras intérêt à te faire pardonner ! bougonne finalement le premier commandant.

Thatch arbore soudain un sourire carnassier. Marco remettait une vieille histoire honteuse sur le tapis ? Très bien, il le taquinerait pour se venger.

\- On doit mettre de la cire dans nos oreilles cette nuit pour ne pas entendre Ace se faire... _pardonner_ ?

Marco plisse les yeux devant l'insinuation. Ace piaille avant de cacher sa petite tête jaune derrière ses courtes ailes, semblant soudainement gêné.

\- Thatch... Évite ce terrain miné si tu ne veux pas que je parle de toi au grand Prêtre...

\- Ça, pour un terrain minet... [1]

Le cuisinier sourit largement. Ace replie ses ailes et penche la tête, pas sûr de comprendre, alors que l'aura de Marco devint sombre.

\- Thatch, tu es un homme mort yoi.

Le brun argue alors que le déjeuner ne se fera pas tout seul, pour échapper à la colère de son frère. Marco se retrouve vite viré de la cuisine, avec un poussin perplexe dans les mains. Ace picore légèrement la paume du commandant pour attirer son attention.

\- Non, je ne t'expliquerai pas l'insinuation de Thatch, répondit Marco en comprenant ce que son petit frère voulait.

Le poussin se remet à bouder. Tête de mule, pense alors le phénix.

\- Toi, j'ai presque l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, avec un tel comportement, soupire Marco, avant de sourire.

Cela lui rappelle les débuts d'Ace dans l'équipage. Son petit frère ne changera décidément jamais. Ou presque...

* * *

 **[1] : Jeu de mot miné/minet. Dans les yaois, si je me souviens bien, le ''Neko'', donc le ''chat'', est le soumis du couple... Oui, Thatch a beaucoup (Conscience : Trop ?) de connaissances...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route dans mon délire X)**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**

 **P.S : Pour ceux qui lisent mes fanfics, non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Simplement, si je veux rester sur mes dates des vacances, il faut que je prenne de l'avance !**


	2. Piou Piou en danger

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Bon, vous connaissez le principe. Répondre à un défi posé par un participant au** Chiche **du** Forum de Tous les Périls. _ **  
**_

 **Pour le second, réponse au défi de Grise (encore) :** _Aurore, tu te sens de me faire un moment tout tendre et tout fluff entre Poussin!Ace et Marco ? Si t'arrives à caser une confession dans tout ça (de l'un à l'autre ou de l'autre à l'un), ce serait encore mieux !_

 **C'est donc un genre de suite au premier. J'espère que tu trouveras ça réussi Grise.** **  
**

 **Promis, la prochaine fois, c'est celui de Neechu. Il est aux trois quart terminé...**

 **Disclaimer : Heureusement que rien n'est à moi...**

* * *

 **2** **#** **Piou Piou en détresse**

 **.**

Ace shoote dans un gravier, rageur, et étouffe un piaillement de douleur. Il n'a pas pensé qu'en tant que poussin, ses doigts sont plus fragiles et plus sensibles.

Compris, il ne frappera plus les cailloux. Mais que cette fichue souffrance s'en aille !

Il gonfle ses petites ailes en marchant, boudant. Il doit passer encore toute la soirée et la nuit dans cette forme malingre.

Et Marco qui lui avait pourtant promis qu'il s'arrangerait avec le Grand Prêtre pour sa punition ! Ce n'était que du vent, oui ! Il n'a fait aucun effort, Ace en est certain !

Le poussin passe une aile devant ses yeux, triste. Il est déçu que Marco n'ait pas voulu en faire plus pour lui. Il pense pourtant avoir une place particulière dans le cœur du blond. Peut-être s'est-il trompé finalement.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Entre eux, ce n'est que sexuel. Qui pourrait aimer le fils de Roger, le fils d'un démon ?

Un bruit derrière lui l'arrête dans ses pensées noires.

Le poussin se retourne, et ses petits yeux noirs s'écarquillent en voyant un gros chat tigré prêt à lui sauter dessus. De la bave coule de la gueule de l'animal sans doute affamé et tombe au sol, éclaboussant le pauvre poussin.

Ace n'hésite pas ; il fuit. Il ne maîtrise absolument pas son corps et il n'a pas accès à ses flammes. Il n'est pas encore totalement fou et a un brin d'instinct de survie. Tant pis pour sa dignité déjà bien malmenée.

Néanmoins, peu habitué à sa nouvelle apparence, il s'emmêle les pattes et tombe sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se retourne pour voir sa dernière heure arriver, sous l'apparence d'un chat qui a la dalle.

Franchement, c'est con de mourir ainsi. Au moins, il y a des chances pour que ça fasse rire Luffy s'il l'apprend un jour.

Ace ferme les yeux. Il a déjà souhaité mourir, mais maintenant qu'il y fait face, il veut juste vivre encore un peu. Ne serait-ce que pour dire vraiment à Marco ce qu'il ressent véritablement.

Un miaulement indigné le pousse à soulever ses paupières. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe en voyant que son assaillant s'est fait prendre par la peau du cou par Marco.

\- On dirait que je t'ai retrouvé à temps. Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre au lieu de partir en catimini yoi ?

Le poussin se relève et baisse la tête, piteux. Il n'aime pas quand Marco le regarde avec cet air exaspéré.

Le chat crachote, le poil hérissé, et tente de griffer le blond. Ce dernier le fixe froidement, et un frisson parcourt le quadrupède qui immédiatement se calme.

\- Hey ! Méchant monsieur, vous faites peur à Grise ! Relâchez-la !

L'adulte se retourne, alors que Ace se met à l'abri derrière sa jambe. Il a eu assez de frayeur pour aujourd'hui.

Une enfant d'une dizaine d'années les fixe avec réprobation, mais avec aussi un peu de crainte. Marco sourit et repose le chat au sol. L'animal file vers sa maîtresse et vient se réfugier dans ses bras avec un miaulement plaintif.

\- Mais oui Grise, le monsieur est un vilain monsieur, acquiesce l'enfant.

Ace ne peut s'empêcher de piailler. Le chat est le seul méchant ici, cette foutue Grise voulait le bouffer ! Il foudroie alors du regard la petite fille qui s'éloigne.

Puis, Marco s'accroupit et tend sa main devant Ace.

\- Tu veux bien monter ? Il faut rentrer ou Père va s'inquiéter yoi.

Le poussin soupire, avant d'obéir. Marco se redresse, puis caresse du doigt le haut de sa petite tête duveteuse. Ace piaille de contentement tout en rougissant. Cela fait rire le blond, qui installe délicatement le petit animal dans sa poche pectorale.

\- Au moins ici, tu ne risques pas de te faire attaquer par un chat, plaisante-t-il.

Ace s'indigne bruyamment. Marco se contente de rire doucement, puis s'en retourne au navire, les mains dans les poches.

Il évite ses frères, retournant directement dans sa cabine. Il dépose Ace sur son oreiller, et ce dernier pousse un soupir de contentement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu ne bouges pas de là yoi. Est-ce clair ?

Le poussin acquiesce, avant de se rouler en boule sur l'oreiller douillet. Fini les peurs bleues pour aujourd'hui. En tout cas, on l'y reprendra plus à désobéir à un ordre de Marco. Il n'a pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans des ennuis pareils.

Ses yeux se ferment, et il commence à somnoler, épuisé.

Ace se réveille en entendant Marco sortir de la salle d'eau. Il relève doucement la tête, pour replonger aussitôt dans l'oreiller, plus rouge encore qu'une tomate mûre.

Pourquoi le blond n'avait-il remis qu'un caleçon, merde ! Même dans son corps de poussin, il lui fait de l'effet. Beaucoup.

Il attend d'être sûr que le blond se soit rhabillé pour tenter à nouveau un timide coup d'œil. Bon, il est toujours torse nu, mais c'est déjà mieux pour son cœur.

Marco vient s'installer à côté de lui, et Ace sent ses joues s'empourprer encore plus. Traîtresses. Cependant le poussin remarque une lueur dans les yeux bleus. Une lueur d'inquiétude qui ne brille pas d'habitude. Il le sait, à force de plonger dans les orbes couleur océan.

\- Piou ?

Ace penche la tête. Il espère que Marco comprendra qu'il demande ce qui ne va pas.

Le blond caresse la petite tête duveteuse avec un sourire triste.

\- J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, tu sais, yoi. J'ai cru, pendant un instant, que je n'arrêterais pas ce chat à temps, et que tu finirais sous ses crocs. Je… J'ai été terrifié à l'idée de te perdre yoi.

Ace plisse les yeux. Cela confirme que Marco tient à lui. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il éprouve la même chose que lui. De toute façon, il sait qu'il ne le mérite pas, et que jamais ses sentiments ne lui seront retournés. Cependant, il vient se coller contre la cuisse du blond et y frotte sa tête pour tenter de le réconforter.

\- Je t'aime.

Un souffle, presque inaudible. Ace écarquille les yeux et relève vivement la tête. Il ne décèle aucune trace de mensonge. Ses pattes se dérobent sous lui de stupeur. Il veut fuir ces révélations qu'il espérait autant qu'il craignait.

Une main lui coupe la route. Le poussin panique, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt vienne ébouriffer tendrement ses plumes.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper, yoi. Pas après avoir failli te perdre aujourd'hui à cause de tes idioties. Et puis, après tout… Je t'ai toujours dit que j'étais très possessif, yoi.

Ace prend une teinte écarlate, et trouve refuge dans la main de Marco pour que celui-ci ne voie pas à quel point ses mots sont appréciés.

Le blond n'est pas dupe. Mais il aurait tout le temps de rassurer Ace sur la véracité de ses propos. Même s'il aurait sans doute du mal à se déclarer à nouveau.

Marco ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Ace est à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il ne peut plus se voiler la face, pas après avoir failli le perdre bêtement.

Il est tombé pour son adorable petit poussin.

* * *

 **... C'est un peu gnan-gnan, non ?**

 **Sinon, Grise, méchant chat, c'est pas bien de bouffer les poussins ! X)**

 **Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**


	3. Le mouton noir

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Bon, vous connaissez le principe. Répondre à un défi posé par un participant au** Chiche **du** Forum de Tous les Périls. _ **  
**_

 **Pour le troisième, réponse au défi de Neechu :** _Pourrais-tu nous raconter trois anecdotes sur Bellmer dans la Marine ? L'une devra contenir le mot "circuit", une autre le mot "miauler" et la dernière "lunaire"._

 **Pour la première anecdote, elle est cumulée avec le Topic de prompts, sur le thème :** "Bellmer et le rire des femmes"

 **Sans ce prompt, j'y serais encore...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda !  
**

 **P.S: J'vous jure, je sais pas d'où provient ce pairing. Neechu, m'tue pas, s'il te plaît...**

* * *

 **3** **#** **Le mouton noir  
**

 **.**

Il neigeait. Les doux flocons tombaient sans discontinuer et un sourire se dessina sur le visage ensanglanté de Rossinante. Law vivrait, quoi qu'il se passe, et il en était heureux.

Même s'il ne verrait jamais le gamin grandir.

Même s'il ne la reverrait jamais.

Ses deux seuls regrets. Ne pas pouvoir observer Law devenir un homme et ne pas revoir la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, sans qu'elle ne sache ses sentiments pour elle, puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire.

Bellmer. Le mouton noir de sa base, à la fois passionnée et acharnée. Cette petite fripouille qui avait toujours été la bête noire des hauts gradés. Et il en avait subi quelques fois les conséquences lorsque la lieutenante l'embarquait dans ses embrouilles. Néanmoins, les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle lui avaient tous permis de tenir pendant son infiltration dans l'équipage de son frère.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora certains moments qui avaient jalonné sa relation avec la jeune femme.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le rire des femmes**

 **.**

Rossinante fut surpris en voyant le Commodore Kobuta venir vers lui, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge bordeaux attachés en queue-de-cheval. Les deux officiers se saluèrent, puis le Commodore présenta le motif de sa venue.

\- Commandant Don Quichotte, je vous présente la nouvelle lieutenante affectée à votre unité.

\- Lieutenant Bellmer, à vos ordres ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

\- Repos, lui ordonna Rossinante, un peu mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme s'exécuta immédiatement et le Commodore prit congé. Rossinante reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle subordonnée. Bon, puisque ses supérieurs ne lui laissaient pas le choix...

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la base, puis vos quartiers et les **circuits** de garde.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tandis qu'il lui faisait découvrir l'organisation de la base, commença à lui poser quelques questions.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- D'East Blue, mon Commandant. Un petit village perdu dans l'archipel de Konomi.

\- Vous venez de la mer la plus faible et vous avez réussi à parvenir jusque dans une base de Grand Line ? s'étonna Rossinante. Si j'avais un chapeau, je vous le tirerais. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un comme vous.

\- East Blue n'est pas la mer la plus faible, contra immédiatement la lieutenante. Nous sommes juste plus humains et moins enclin à nous battre.

Rossinante la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner si la jeune femme était sérieuse et croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ou non. Trop occupé à réfléchir, il ne regarda plus alors devant lui et trébucha sur un caillou qui dépassait du sol.

Bellmer le vit s'écrouler par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. Mais en vain quand un soldat passant par là et soupira en voyant leur supérieur au sol.

\- Encore, Commandant Don Quichotte ? C'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui et il n'est pas encore midi ! Faites donc attention ! Le médecin en a ras-le-bol de vous voir à l'infirmerie tous les quatre matins !

S'en fut trop pour la lieutenante qui éclata de rire, avant de tendre la main à son supérieur pour l'aider à se relever. Rossinante la prit en grommelant et se remit debout alors que Bellmer riait toujours.

Il fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se retienne, de peur de le vexer. Mais visiblement, elle n'en avait cure. Il sourit à son tour, content qu'elle ne le craigne pas à cause de son grade, et trouva que son rire respirait la joie de vivre.

Enfin, Bellmer se calma et lui demanda doucement :

\- Vous allez bien, mon Commandant ? Même s'il semblerait que ce soit une habitude chez vous…

Il vit le rire de la jeune femme continuer dans ses yeux noirs, même si plus rien ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Il comprit alors qu'elle s'amusait de la situation et en profitait pour le taquiner, malgré son grade.

\- Appelez-moi Rossinante lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mission, je n'aime pas que mes hommes soient trop impersonnels avec moi.

\- Je suis une femme, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Rossinante leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspéré et amusé de la réplique de Bellmer. Mais quand la jeune femme rit à nouveau, il se dit que si toutes les femmes pouvaient avoir ce même rire clair et joyeux, le monde tournerait sans doute mieux.

* * *

 **.**

 **L'anniversaire**

 **.  
**

Bellmer kidnappa son commandant à la sortie de la cantine, alors même qu'il n'avait pu échapper à la honte de la chanson anniversaire. Sans écouter ses protestations et en le bâillonnant d'une main, Bellmer les firent sortir en catimini de la base.

Rossinante explosa quand ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendu par un soldat de la base.

\- Bon sang Bellmer, tu n'es pas sensée pouvoir sortir, même si je t'accompagne ! Le Commodore a fait sauter tes permissions de ce mois-ci !

\- Sincèrement, tu veux respecter le règlement le jour de ton anniversaire ? s'amusa la jeune femme. Au diable le règlement ! Allons nous détendre !

Rossinante eut beau protester, elle le tracta jusqu'à un bar animé. Il la menaça alors de se servir de l'autorité qu'il était supposé avoir sur elle de part son grade plus élevé.

\- Ce sera seulement le temps d'un verre ou deux, que tu te détendes ! Et puis, je te revaudrai ça...

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges fit signe à Rossinante de se pencher avant de murmurer :

\- ... En nature !

Rossinante rougit brutalement, mal à l'aise, alors que Bellmer souriait de sa gêne. Sentant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le dernier mot avec la jeune femme sans écrire de rapport sur son comportement, le blond essaya un compromis.

\- Un verre seulement, puis on rentre. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair ! acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Rossinante comprit très vite que Bellmer avait une drôle de définition d'un verre, vu tout ce qu'elle buvait. Il aurait dû s'en douter, connaissant un peu le caractère de la jeune femme.

Le commandant réussit néanmoins à l'arrêter et à la faire sortir du bar avant qu'elle ne soit totalement saoule.

Ils durent alors prendre le chemin du retour. La discrétion était de mise, s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir de blâme. Rossinante prendrait sans doute à la place de Bellmer, étant le plus gradé. Néanmoins, il refusait de décevoir Sengoku, alors il ferait en sorte de rentrer discrètement.

Seulement, il voyait beaucoup de difficultés à leur retour, dont celle qui beuglait une chanson paillarde dans ses oreilles en s'appuyant sur lui.

\- Bellmer, tais-toi, tu vas nous ramener une patrouille !

\- Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'on nous surprenne ensemble ? lui chuchota-t-elle, avant de rire aux éclats en voyant son supérieur virer rouge brique.

\- C'est tellement drôle de t'embêter, si tu savais ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant Rossinante.

Elle fit alors mine de chuter, l'alcool dans son sang brouillant son oreille interne et donc son équilibre. Le blond tenta de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre. Il réussit à la saisir par le bras et allait la retenir quand il glissa, victime de sa propre maladresse. Ils tombèrent dans un bruyant méli-mélo de bras et de jambes, lui au-dessus d'elle.

\- Hé, il y a du bruit là-bas !

Rossinante jura mentalement. S'ils étaient pris, ils étaient bons pour un blâme, et Sengoku en entendrait parler. Il intima le silence à sa subordonnée tout en essayant de se dépêtrer du corps de la jeune femme et de se lever. Cette dernière se mit à glousser doucement devant son air sérieux et ses tentatives infructueuses. Sans doute aussi un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Mais tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer ! commença à paniquer le blond.

Il eut soudain une envie de fumer pour déstresser. D'autant plus quand il entendit des pas qui semblaient se rapprocher.

\- T'as qu'à **miauler** si tu veux pas qu'on soit découvert, chuchota Bellmer.

\- Miauler ?!

Bellmer leva les yeux au ciel, et imita un chat. Enfin, de l'avis de Rossinante, un chat qui aurait un de ses confrères dans la gorge.

Pourtant le subterfuge marcha, et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. L'homme poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais te lever, t'es plutôt lourd...

Rossinante se contenta de grogner. Cette fois-ci, sans personne menaçant de leur offrir un aller-simple pour le bureau de son officier supérieur, il réussit à se relever. Il aida la jeune femme à en faire de même.

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à revenir sans se faire voir - ni entendre - à la base, et Rossinante ramena Bellmer à sa chambre, la lâchant sur le lit.

\- Tu payeras pour la frayeur que j'ai eue ce soir, sois-en certaine, la menaça-t-il.

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, s'endormant dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il soupira, avant de mettre une couverture sur sa subordonnée. Il ne manquerait plus que Bellmer attrape froid, en plus de sa gueule de bois inévitable. Sinon, elle lui mènerait la vie dure. Il avait déjà mal au crâne rien que d'y penser.

Il bâilla, et se tourna vers la porte quand il fut retenu. Il baissa les yeux et jura à voix basse. Bellmer avait une main refermée sur sa veste. Et ayant déjà essayé de lui retirer une bouteille - d'eau, heureusement - pendant son sommeil, il savait que sa prise serait plus difficile à défaire qu'un nœud de plein poing.

Rossinante soupira de lassitude, se pinçant le nez tout en expirant sa frustration. Il dut prendre une décision rapide. Il ne tenait pas à perdre plus de sommeil.

Bon, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas repartir, Bellmer pousserait bien ses fesses pour lui faire de la place. De toute façon, elle dormait trop profondément pour négocier. Et elle n'avait pas intérêt à râler demain matin en le trouvant dans son lit.

Après tout, elle était la seule fautive.

Il la poussa légèrement, et s'installa sur le lit étroit. Bellmer se colla à lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rossi…

Rossinante rougit. Il le lui ferait payer. Mais pourquoi était-il si faible dès qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme ?

* * *

 **.**

 **Gréviste**

 **.  
**

\- Je veux mourir... geignit Bellmer.

Elle s'affala sur la table du réfectoire, attirant pendant un cours instant le regard de ses collègues. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle, qui avait été tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer un héros de la Marine, le regrettait désormais profondément.

La folie régnait chez le Vice-Amiral Garp. Son entraînement était l'horreur la plus absolue de toute son existence. Et en plus, son supérieur et ami y avait échappé. Tout ça parce que Môssieur avait eu une permission et pas elle.

... Bon, d'accord, elle n'aurait pas dû frapper le Commodore Kobuta dans les parties. Mais cette sangsue - il ne méritait même pas le nom d'homme - l'avait pourchassée de ses assiduités, alors même qu'elle lui avait clairement dit ne pas être intéressée.

Forcément, la chaîne de commandement et ses antécédents n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur. Néanmoins, elle était furieuse de voir que ses supérieurs la pensaient assez violente pour frapper sans raison. Qu'ils se mettent dans la peau des femmes un peu !

Sa mauvaise humeur se reporta sur Rossinante quand celui-ci passa la porte du réfectoire.

\- Déjà rentré ? T'as pas léché les bottes de nos supérieurs pour allonger ta permission ?

\- Contrairement à d'autres, ce travail me plaît, contra le blond.

Il s'assit en face de son amie avec un léger sourire. Il posa son plateau sur la table et commença à manger.

\- Je peux te prendre ta mandarine, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda sa subordonnée, la main prête à saisir le fruit.

Rossinante leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais fit rouler son dessert dont il n'avait guère envie vers Bellmer. Il esquissa un rapide et discret sourire en voyant la femme aux cheveux rouges dépecer le fruit, les yeux brillants. Elle adorait les mandarines alors que lui en détestait l'acidité. Il n'avait donc aucun regret à lui céder son dessert quand il s'agissait de ces fruits. Puis, cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas négligeable.

Brusquement, Bellmer releva la tête, suspendant son geste de découper les quartiers de sa mandarine. Cela surprit leurs collègues, mais peu le blond. Au contraire, celui-ci soupira, amusé.

Quelle idée totalement folle avait encore eu son amie ?

\- Bellmer, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu peux te faire porter pâle si tu veux. Vu comment est le Vice Amiral Garp, cela ne nous choquerait pas. Après tout, tu dois moins bien le supporter que nous...

Le soldat qui avait eu l'inconscience de prononcer ces mots se retrouva face à un regard orageux. Il déglutit, avant d'ajouter que ce n'était qu'un simple conseil, Bellmer ferait bien évidemment comme elle le voudrait.

Bellmer dédaigna vite le pauvre homme. Elle prit sa mandarine et se leva en chantonnant, faisant déglutir quelques soldats.

Rossinante jeta un regard à son repas entamé. Oh, il pouvait bien le terminer, il doutait que Bellmer fasse quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Par contre, il ne la lâcherait pas des yeux de toute l'après-midi. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Bellmer fasse encore des siennes. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir s'accommoder à une autre personne si elle était virée, ou mise aux arrêts.

Le jeune homme surveilla effectivement attentivement jusqu'au soir son amie. Il retourna finalement après souper à sa chambre avec un certain soulagement, certain qu'elle n'avait rien préparé d'interdit. Il se posta à la fenêtre pour lire quelques minutes un livre sur les nœuds à la lumière **lunaire**.

Un mouvement dans la cour le fit lever la tête, et il grogna. Il n'aurait pas dû crier victoire trop tôt ! Cette satanée Bellmer venait de traverser l'esplanade en se dirigeant vers l'un des entrepôts. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête ?

Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas la laisser se mettre dans les ennuis. Après tout, même si elle était son amie, elle était avant tout sa subordonnée. Il n'avait pas à la protéger. Elle risquait même de lui en vouloir.

Il cracha un juron entre ses dents, avant de refermer son livre et de sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Il croisa les doigts pour ne trouver personne sur son chemin, activant son fruit pour plus de discrétion, puis s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres et déserts à cette heure.

Il se rendit rapidement aux entrepôts, et vit de la lumière dans le troisième bâtiment. Il s'approcha en catimini de la porte, et grogna contre l'absence de fenêtre dans les entrepôts.

Il se résolut à entrer discrètement, et retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant que personne ne faisait attention à la porte. Un groupe de femmes se tenait au milieu de l'entrepôt, et parmi elle se trouvait Bellmer, debout sur une caisse.

Les propos lui étaient inaudibles, alors Rossinante se rapprocha du groupe, se dissimulant derrière les piles.

\- Nous devons protéger nos droits ! Nous avons le droit au respect comme les autres soldats de la base ! Alors faisons grève !

Rossinante fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque encore ? Qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu se passer pendant sa permission ? Il aurait dû refuser cette dernière. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance.

L'homme s'apprêtait à s'avancer encore, quand une alarme stridente retentit. Son corps se raidit. Une attaque nocturne ? Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans se faire voir des femmes présentes, et elles seraient sans doute furieuses de s'être faites espionner.

Il attendit alors qu'elles soient sorties de l'entrepôt pour en faire de même. Il s'arrêta un instant en voyant que la cour tranquille qu'il avait traversé tout à l'heure s'était transformée en champ de bataille. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et, saisissant son sabre, se lança dans la mêlée.

\- Commandant, baisse-toi !

Rossinante reconnut la voix de Bellmer et lui obéit. Une balle siffla au-dessus de sa tête et il se retourna pour voir un pirate tomber à terre. Il remercia Bellmer d'un signe sec de la tête, avant de repartir au combat.

Finalement, les pirates furent battus et tandis qu'on emmenait les survivants au trou, Rossinante fit signe à Bellmer de le suivre. La Lieutenante lui obéit, alors que le Commandant cherchait un endroit calme pour parler.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux déclencher une grève ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle rougit légèrement, comprenant qu'il avait surpris la réunion entre soldates de tout à l'heure. Elle leva ensuite la tête avant de déclarer :

\- On voulait combattre le machisme régnant sur cette base, et plus généralement dans la Marine.

\- Et l'idée ne t'est pas venue de venir m'en parler ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance…

\- T'es un mec, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Tu ne te sentirais pas concerné.

\- Du bien-être de ceux sous mes ordres ? Idiote, la tança-t-il affectueusement. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Va donc te coucher, pour l'instant. Il est tard.

\- Bien, mon Commandant, râla-t-elle.

Rossinante sourit doucement. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il la retint par l'épaule, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, si, il le savait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sauf qu'il devait trouver une excuse et vite, sinon Bellmer se douterait de quelque chose.

Il se pencha alors et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les joues de la jeune femme, la remerciant pour son aide tout à l'heure, avant de la planter sur place.

Il ignorait alors que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, puisqu'on l'envoya le lendemain en infiltration dans l'équipage de son frère. Il ne sut jamais, au final, ce que Bellmer pensait vraiment de lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Une 'tite review ?**


	4. La Dresseuse de Licorne

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Bon, vous connaissez le principe. Répondre à un défi posé par un participant au** Chiche **du** Forum de Tous les Périls. _ **  
**_

 **Pour le troisième, réponse au défi de Illheart :** _Aurore Heart, peux-tu nous raconter comment Marco s'est retrouvé aux prises avec une Bonney dominatrice aux intentions très... explicites ? (si c'est un peu salace c'est parfait, et tu ne dois pas mettre de Marco/Ace là-dedans)_

 **Au vu du sujet évoqué et de ce que Bonney fait subir à Marco, ce défi est de RATING M pour relation BDSM. Même s'il n'y a pas de Lemon  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda !  
**

 **Bêta : Taranis K.**

 **P.S: Grise, me tue pas, s'il te plaît.**

 **Et Marco prend cher. Très cher.  
**

* * *

 **4** **#** **La Dresseuse de Licorne  
**

 **.**

Marco mâchouillait nerveusement le bout de sa plume, la tête entre ses mains. Il sursauta violemment quand on frappa à la porte de sa cabine et souffla en sentant qu'il s'agissait d'Izou. Il l'invita à entrer et le seizième commandant vint poser le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains sur son lit.

\- Tu… Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir à faire avec elle ?

\- Les informations que Père souhaite seront plus dures à trouver sans elle.

\- La dernière fois, tu n'es pas rentré avant le surlendemain… Je peux savoir ce qu'elle te demande en échange ?

Un frisson parcourut Marco. Ses frères pensaient tous qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide pour des tâches qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire seule. Ils ne se trompaient pas là-dessus. Sur la nature de la tâche, en revanche…

Le blond secoua la tête en sentant son corps réagir un peu trop vivement à cette pensée. Izou prit son geste pour un non et ne poussa pas ses questions plus loin, même si la curiosité le dévorait.

\- Au fait, ceci est arrivé par Martin-facteur pour toi, tout à l'heure, reprit Izou en désignant le colis. Il y avait simplement une de tes plumes avec la carte qui mentionnait ton nom. Père m'a dit de te l'apporter. Visiblement, il est certain que le paquet n'est pas piégé.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont accès à mes plumes ? soupira le phénix.

Merde, il pensait vraiment ne rien avoir laissé d'autre que sa dignité derrière lui la dernière fois. Comme toutes les celles d'avant, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, elle arrivait toujours à récupérer ses plumes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment elle réussissait le tour de force de lui en arracher quelques-unes sans qu'il ne le sente. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle profitait de sa torpeur post-orgasmique.

Izou haussa les épaules avant de sortir et Marco fixa d'un œil soupçonneux le paquet. Il craignait un peu ce qu'elle avait pu inventer pour leur rencontre de ce soir. Il soupira lourdement en posant sa plume et se leva.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation au-dessus du paquet, avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Il s'inquiéta en voyant le pilou bleu et prit avec une certaine anxiété le mot qu'elle avait glissé dans l'emballage.

 _Tu sais comment ça se porte, n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude, ne me cherche pas, je te trouverai, petit oisillon_

Marco pâlit. Il espérait que le déguisement ne soit pas du genre habituel. Pitié, pas de costume trop dénudé ou il en mourrait de honte. Il déplia le vêtement et rougit, cachant son visage dans sa main. Elle avait été plutôt sympathique, sachant que la tenue couvrait tout son corps, mais… Elle avait osé lui donner un costume de licorne. Pire encore, elle lui avait mis un collier noir et _ce genre_ de queue avec.

Il déposa l'odieuse tenue sur le lit. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et d'afficher son flegme légendaire, sans succès. En ce moment, l'exaspération, la honte et le désir se mêlaient en lui et il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ni à ôter les images, à la fois excitantes et humiliantes, qui lui traversaient l'esprit, à l'idée de ce qu'elle lui ferait dans ce costume.

Elle ne savait que trop bien sur quels boutons appuyer pour le faire réagir, comme ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles. Tout comme elle savait très bien qu'il haïssait tout ce qui lui donnait l'impression de perdre sa liberté. Dont elle.

Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il pouvait très bien ne pas se rendre sur l'île et lui poser un lapin. Douce vengeance. Néanmoins, elle le lui ferait payer le centuple la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient. Il ne doutait pas d'ailleurs de ce dernier point : le Destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire se croiser leur route depuis des siècles.

Marco n'affectionnait pas trop les punitions qu'elle lui infligeait quand elle était en colère. Pourtant, une partie de lui s'assurait toujours de la rendre assez furieuse pour qu'elle en devienne sadique.

Ses sentiments avaient toujours été à la hauteur de leur relation : contradictoires et dont la coexistence était normalement impossible.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, fusillant du regard le costume. Marco irait, il le savait déjà ; avant tout pour elle qui l'avait intoxiqué et non pas pour les informations que voulait son Père. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas avoir l'impression de revenir entre ses mains la queue entre les jambes.

Néanmoins, hors de question que ses frères le voient ainsi. Il préférerait plutôt mourir ou perdre toute liberté en s'enchaînant définitivement à elle. Il n'oserait plus regarder les membres de sa famille en face s'ils avaient connaissance de cette partie honteuse de son être et de son existence.

Il replia le costume et planqua bien le paquet sous son matelas, histoire que ses frères un peu trop curieux - Thatch, pour n'en citer qu'un - ne puissent pas le trouver par le plus grand des hasards.

Son regard dériva sur la carte qu'il était en train de faire, puis sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus de son bureau. Il lui restait encore toute l'après-midi avant qu'il ne doive partir du Moby Dick. Autant d'heures à la fois trop longues et trop courtes.

Sa carte resterait sans aucun doute inachevée aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas la patience de continuer. Il soupira, contrarié, avant de s'étendre sur son lit. Il essayerait de se reposer. Elle n'aurait aucune pitié ce soir, comme d'habitude, et ferait de lui ce qu'elle souhaitait, alors il valait mieux être en forme. Il était à la fois impatient et préoccupé par ce qu'elle lui réservait.

* * *

Marco poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant la foule colorée et déguisée. Il passerait inaperçu, malgré son costume voyant de licorne. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que l'animal était mythologique, mais plutôt du fait que les couleurs du costumes étaient… très vives. Entre le jaune fluo de sa crinière et de sa queue et le bleu lumineux du corps, excepté le ventre blanc, son déguisement n'était pas des plus discrets.

 _Ni des plus acceptables_ , songea-t-il en triturant le collier noir et en se retenant de gémir lorsque l'extrémité de la queue bougea en lui. Marco était certain qu'elle avait été plus qu'enthousiaste en l'imaginant devoir marcher avec ce fichu jouet sexuel. Il en venait même à espérer qu'elle ne mette pas un temps infini pour le rejoindre. Pas pour le trouver, il était presque certain qu'elle savait déjà où il était et qu'elle se délectait de le faire attendre.

Son regard bleu sonda les alentours et la foule agglutinée, sans apercevoir les cheveux roses qu'il connaissait si bien. Il s'écarta de la cohue et rasa les murs pour avoir une vision d'ensemble et pour tenter de trouver la jeune femme.

Soudain, un sifflement déchira l'air et Marco se tendit. Il ne put éviter le lasso qui se referma sur lui et il leva les yeux au ciel en se sentant légèrement plus faible. La corde contenait des éclats de Granit Marin, assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas se débarrasser de la corde en se transformant. Sincèrement, était-elle obligée de lui infliger cette humiliation supplémentaire ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait la corde. L'extrémité se perdait dans une petite ruelle adjacente, à quelques pas de sa position actuelle. Il s'y rendit, tête haute, refusant qu'elle le tire à lui comme un poulain récalcitrant.

Néanmoins, sur les quelques mètres qu'il parcourut, la corde se tendait parfois brusquement, manquant de le faire chuter, et il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Il était même certain qu'elle s'en délectait, se doutant qu'alors le plug bougeait invariablement en lui.

Il finit par arriver vers celle qui tenait l'autre bout de la corde. Elle était assise sur un tonneau, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres roses. Il remarqua que depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle s'était fait un piercing en-dessous de l'œil droit, alors qu'elle l'attirait doucement à elle en enroulant la corde autour de son avant-bras.

\- Attrapé, bel étalon, ricana-t-elle en le surplombant légèrement.

Il fit la moue, ne voulant lui accorder plus. Elle ne fit que rire un peu plus.

\- Ah, Marco, tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, tu te retrouveras à quatre pattes, me suppliant de te faire jouir, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille, prenant son visage entre ses doigts.

Marco se dégagea de sa prise, le regard noir. La jeune femme eut un sourire carnassier et tira légèrement sur la corde.

\- Tsss, on dirait que l'étalon est rétif… Il va falloir que je te dresse, très cher.

Elle lui claqua les fesses et Marco sursauta. Le plug entra plus profondément en lui et le blond se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas gémir. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Des petites flammes dorées parcoururent la peau maltraitée pour soigner la plaie et la jeune femme ricana. Elle se leva et d'une légère traction sur la corde, colla Marco à elle. Sa main libre se balada sur les fesses du blond. Le phénix écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Non, Bonney, ne touche pa-Ah !

La jeune femme avait saisi la queue de licorne et l'avait tourné brusquement. Elle fit bouger le plug à l'intérieur de lui et devina le moment où il n'arriverait plus à contenir ses gémissements. Elle prit alors un malin plaisir à s'arrêter, attendant qu'il la supplie de continuer. Elle constatait l'érection grandissante de Marco qui durcissait contre sa cuisse et elle retirait beaucoup de plaisir à mettre son petit oisillon dans cet état-là.

\- Bonney…

Le ton de Marco était à la fois menaçant et suppliant. Elle eut un sourire prédateur.

\- Tu sais comment tu dois me le demander, ma belle licorne. Sinon, je ne t'accorderai rien.

\- Pas ici, finit-il par lâcher, la tête basse, honteux de céder aussi vite.

\- Pas ici qui ? insista-t-elle en commençant à retirer le plug.

Elle pressentit exactement le moment où Marco mit sa fierté de côté. Elle avait presque entièrement retiré la queue et il devait se sentir vide.

\- S'il vous plaît, Maîtresse, cracha-t-il. Pas ici.

\- Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça pour le ton que tu dois prendre avec moi, mon bel étalon. Mais on va dire que j'ai encore toute la nuit devant moi pour te rééduquer. Voire, vu le prix des informations que tu souhaites, encore quelques jours…

Elle sentit Marco se tendre et se plut à penser que c'était à la fois de crainte et d'excitation. Elle adorait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'océan. C'était purement jouissif. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aimait lui dire, il était le seul homme qu'elle traitait ainsi. Il était le seul homme qu'elle aimait dominer, alors que le nombre de ses conquêtes féminines ne tenait pas dans un livre.

Elle lui remit le plug, se délectant du gémissement de plaisir que Marco lâcha, puis joua un instant avec la corde.

\- Si je te libère, ma belle licorne, tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir, ou dois-je accrocher cette jolie corde à ton magnifique collier ?

Marco sut ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse et se douta qu'en fait, elle ne faisait que lui donner l'illusion du choix. Comme s'il ne se sentait déjà pas assez honteux.

\- Attachez moi, Maîtresse.

\- Bonne réponse, susurra-t-elle. En récompense, je serai plutôt gentille avec toi cette nuit.

Bonney défit le nœud du lasso, puis fit passer la corde autour du collier avant de faire une nouvelle attache.

\- Voilà ton licol, mon bel étalon, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, flattant d'une main les fesses du blond.

Elle tira ensuite la corde, l'obligeant à avancer, et le mena à travers quelques rues étroites et désertes. Ils arrivèrent à une porte de service qu'elle ouvrit, puis elle lui fit monter des escaliers. Du décor que Marco put voir, il s'agissait sans doute de la célèbre maison de passe dirigée par la terrifiante Dame Grise. Comment Bonney avait pu devenir proche d'elle, le blond n'en savait peut-être rien, mais il se doutait que la jeune femme avait dû jouer de ses terribles charmes, aiguisés par les siècles.

Bonney le fit rentrer dans une chambre et en voyant les divers objets disposés sur une table proche du lit, Marco sut qu'il ne passerait pas qu'une nuit ici. Elle eut un sourire diabolique et, avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, attacha la corde avec très peu de mou à la tête du lit.

\- A quatre pattes, bel étalon, susurra-t-elle en prenant une cravache, une lueur de luxure dans les yeux.

\- Oui, Maîtresse, acquiesça Marco.

Il lui obéit, à la fois honteux et impatient, écartant les jambes sans qu'elle ne lui demande.

Bonney eut un sourire victorieux. Cela se terminait toujours ainsi, Marco finissait toujours par lui céder et par désirer ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il avait beau la fuir à chaque fois, un jour, il comprendrait qu'il lui appartenait, corps et âme, et qu'il ne pouvait résister à son envie d'être dominé.

Un jour, il l'admettrait enfin.

Ils avaient toute l'éternité devant eux, après tout.

* * *

 **... Je suis désolée pour Marco, mais j'adore cet Os.**

 **Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**


	5. La flamme du capitaine

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Bon, vous connaissez le principe. Répondre à un défi posé par un participant au** Chiche **du** Forum de Tous les Périls. _ **  
**_

 **Pour le cinquième, réponse au défi de Phoenix Penna :** _Ma chère Aurore, et si tu nous racontais comment Ace et Barbe Blanche sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et comment Marco ne l'a pas supporté..._ **  
**

 **Oui, vous avez bien lu, ça risque de vous traumatiser autant que moi.**

 **/!\ La différence autant d'âge que de taille peut choquer, avis aux personnes sensibles. RATING M.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda !**

* * *

 **5#** **La flamme du capitaine  
**

 **.**

Ace n'avait jamais voulu d'un père. Son géniteur lui avait suffi.

Puis, tous les pères dont il avait pu entendre parler étaient indignes de son respect et encore moins de son amour.

Outlook, cet enfoiré qui avait entraîné la mort de Sabo, son propre fils, s'il l'avait jamais reconnu comme tel.

Le père de Luffy, qui s'était débarrassé du gamin à sa naissance comme on le ferait d'une chaussette orpheline.

Garp, qui visiblement avait mal éduqué son fils, s'il abandonnait sa famille.

Et d'autres exemples lui venaient encore en tête pour corroborer cet état de fait.

Il n'était alors pas étonnant, en ces circonstances, qu'il développât un amour autre que filial envers Barbe-Blanche. Il ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un père, car ce serait le souiller.

Pourtant, Ace n'était pas certain que l'amour qu'il lui portait ne le salissait pas non plus. Quel enfant sain d'esprit se consumerait pour un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son grand-père ?

Il avait enterré cet amour malsain tout au fond de lui, se comportant avec Barbe-Blanche comme le faisaient ses frères.

Une vulgaire imitation, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se trahir.

Pour ses frères, cela avait suffi. Après tout, puisqu'il avait cessé de tenter de tuer leur Père et qu'il se montrait respectueux, il n'y avait pas de problème. Certains des commandants furent sceptiques, mais semblèrent s'en accommoder peu à peu.

Cependant, tromper Barbe-Blanche n'était pas chose aisée. Ace sentait souvent le regard doré de l'homme fixé sur lui, lorsqu'il était sur le pont. Son cœur battait alors plus vite et Ace se détestait pour ressentir toutes les sensations annexes qui devraient lui être interdites.

Il essayait donc de croiser le moins souvent possible son capitaine, prenant mission sur mission pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur. Si ses frères pensèrent qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de s'intégrer, Barbe-Blanche ne fut pas aussi dupe qu'Ace l'avait espéré.

Il le convoqua un soir dans sa cabine et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Ace tenta différents mensonges, qui échouèrent tous. Il se retrouva finalement à court d'options et donc d'échappatoire alors que Barbe-Blanche s'impatientait de plus en plus.

Le capitaine se fit insistant, un peu trop peut-être, et Ace craqua.

\- Je ne vous considère pas comme mon père, voilà le problème ! explosa-t-il.

Ace ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la déception inévitable dans les yeux de l'homme. Une large main lui caressa pourtant les cheveux et ses paupières se levèrent craintivement. Barbe-Blanche arborait seulement un sourire doux qui fit fondre le cœur du brun.

Pourquoi ça devait être si dur, bordel ?

\- Prends ton temps. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas encore à tes yeux un père, répondit calmement son capitaine.

Ace acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais à case de l'amour malsain qui lui rongeait le cœur, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Barbe-Blanche fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Puis-je savoir quoi ?

Ace se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il soupira, avant de poser sa tête contre le bois. Autant souffrir tout de suite. Si Barbe-Blanche ne le voulait plus dans son équipage ensuite, cela vaudrait mieux qu'une longue et douloureuse agonie amoureuse.

\- Je ne vous aime pas comme un fils devrait aimer son père, lâcha-t-il. Je vous aime comme une femme aime son mari, la jeune femme son amant. Je vous aime à point tel que c'est est douloureux, est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Ace eut un rictus.

\- Je le savais. Après tout, qui pourrait aimer le fils d'un démon ?

Le brun sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues et il appuya sur la poignée. Cependant, il ne put sortir, attrapé par son chapeau, puis jeté sur le lit où était assis Barbe-Blanche.

La nuit fut semblable à un rêve pour Ace. Et la plupart des suivantes aussi. Sans son Logia, il aurait sans doute eu bien plus mal aux fesses et aurait été incapable de sortir du lit entre-temps.

Barbe-Blanche et lui décidèrent de taire cette relation. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux des pirates et qu'aucune loi ne pouvait les atteindre, ils ne souhaitaient ni choquer, ni dégoûter personne.

Ace se montra enfin plus ouvert aux autres, plus jovial, somme toute lui-même. Barbe-Blanche en était heureux et sa relation avec le jeune homme le satisfait pleinement. Le gamin était plein de malice, qu'il s'appliquait à utiliser de jour comme de nuit, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Leur amour aurait pu rester secret encore longtemps, si Marco n'avait pas découvert le pot-aux-roses d'une manière plutôt violente.

Il était tard et Ace avait profité de ne pas être de garde pour se glisser dans la chambre de son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, son amant avait enfoncé un doigt en lui et il gémissait comme une chienne en chaleur. À cet instant précis, Marco eut la mauvaise idée de rentrer sans frapper.

Son cri de surprise passa inaperçu à leurs oreilles emplies de soupirs de plaisir.

Néanmoins, le bruit de son corps évanoui s'écrasant contre le sol, lui, fit beaucoup plus de bruit. Ace rougit et cacha son visage dans le large torse de Barbe-Blanche, mort de honte.

L'homme le plus fort du monde n'eut néanmoins pas d'autres réactions que de rire, continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire, jusqu'à ce que son amant jouisse.

\- Marco n'a pas supporté la nouvelle, dirait-on, conclut-il avant d'embrasser doucement le brun, perdu dans son orgasme.

Son premier fils frapperait peut-être avant d'entrer, la prochaine fois. Que cela lui serve de leçon...

* * *

 **Dire que cette.. Chose devait être petite, au départ.**

 **Je suis même pas sûre de mériter oser demander une review après ça X)**


	6. L'homme périt avec ce qu'il désir

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Bon, vous connaissez le principe. Répondre à un défi posé par un participant au** Chiche **du** Forum de Tous les Périls. _ **  
**_

 **Pour le cinquième, réponse au défi de Phoenix Penna :** _Aurore, raconte moi comment Ace se meurt d'amour pour son professeur de géographie, Marco, alors que son grand-père tente de le marier avec un haut gradé de l'armée...Et au milieu de tout ça, il faut gérer la période gothique de Sabo !_

 **... Je crois bien que je me suis pas mal éloigné de la consigne. Voire trop.  
**

 **/!\ RATING M pour relation non-con, adultère, meurtre. Death-fic. Risque d'OOC  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda !**

* * *

 **6#** **"L'homme du désir périt avec ce qu'il désire"**

 _Proverbe indien_

 **.**

Ace passe la main dans ses cheveux, en sueur et le souffle court, épuisé par ses ébats avec son amant. Amant qui d'ailleurs redessine sur son torse le contour de ses muscles de son doigt. Le brun frissonne et se mordille la lèvre inférieure, avant de souffler :

\- Tu veux me cartographier, Marco ?

\- Tu es déjà dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, yoi. Je pourrais te visualiser dans les moindres détails les yeux fermés, sale gosse, yoi.

Ace sourit tendrement à cette déclaration qu'il a souhaité entendre pendant des mois, assis dans la salle de classe de son amant, à l'observer travailler en soupirant.

Il a passé des heures à expliquer à son frère Sabo, pourtant plus intéressé par la mort que par l'amour en tant que gothique, à quel point le professeur Fushishô était exceptionnel.

Il a passé des jours à croire que quelque chose entre eux était non seulement possible, mais aussi certain.

Il a passé des nuits à imaginer son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres contre sa peau et ses mains dans les siennes.

Il a rêvé de Marco et en a sali ses draps ; il a imaginé que c'était les mains de Marco qui le caressait et son sexe qui le menait à la jouissance alors qu'il était dans les bras d'un autre.

Tout les sépare, Ace en a conscience, comme il sait que ce qu'il fait est mal. Marco est un de ses professeurs et lui-même est fiancé.

Pourtant, Ace trompe allègrement celui que son grand-père a choisi pour lui et il n'a pas de remords une seule seconde. Il n'attend que la fin de l'année pour pouvoir se marier en douce avec Marco et ainsi échapper à son fiancé autoproclamé. Il n'aime pas Sakazuki, mais celui-ci a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Ace n'a pas eu le choix, pas alors que son grand-père le poussait dans ses bras.

Ace a essayé pourtant, il a essayé de faire ce que son pépé attendait de lui pour le rendre fier au moins une fois. Il aurait voulu arrêter d'aimer Marco, presque inatteignable, et que son cœur le remplace par Sakazuki. Il a laissé l'homme le toucher et le posséder, mais pas une seule fois, il n'a pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que Marco.

Marco bouge et le surplombe avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Le blond sait que son amant est fiancé à un autre. Lui qui pensait ne jamais comprendre un adultère... Pourtant, désormais, il est la raison d'une tromperie et il refuse que ça change. Il ne veut Ace que pour lui, malgré tout ce qui les sépare.

Il a bien tenté de lutter, à cause de leur différence d'âge, de son poste, du fiancé d'Ace, mais son cœur ne l'a pas laissé en paix.

Cette paix, il l'avait uniquement trouvée auprès de son élève.

Encore quelques semaines et il pourrait se marier à Ace. Le frère de son amant leur servirait de témoin et, s'il a tout d'abord douté du jeune homme aux cheveux teints en noir à cause de son style gothique, il a vite compris qu'il était prêt à tout pour le bonheur d'Ace.

Encore quelques semaines et Ace serait à lui, seulement à lui. Il n'aurait plus à le partager avec Sakazuki.

Un bruit dans son appartement le fait soudain se redresser, méfiant. Ace s'assit dans le lit, ayant lui aussi entendu le son.

\- Je vais voir, yoi, souffla Marco avant de se lever.

Ace ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps de son amant, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Un sourire gourmand étire ses lèvres, avant que sa vision ne soit gâchée par un vieux t-shirt informe. Il boude et Marco ébouriffe ses cheveux au passage avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ace ramène les draps vers lui pour se couvrir et attend patiemment le retour du blond. Un autre bruit étouffé résonne et Ace appelle Marco, qui ne lui répond pas. Inquiet, il se lève précipitamment, avant de se figer en voyant une silhouette apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

Il recule et un frisson de peur parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Ainsi, Sakazuki sait.

\- Où est Marco ? demande-t-il immédiatement. Qu'as-tu fais de lui ?

Ace s'arrête de respirer quand son fiancé lève son bras, dévoilant un revolver, et il est prêt à s'écrouler quand il remarque que c'est son amant que traîne Sakazuki sur le sol.

La seule chose qui l'empêche de paniquer, c'est qu'il n'a pas entendu de coup de feu. Marco doit simplement être assommé.

\- Mets-toi sur le lit, si tu ne veux pas que ta cervelle repeigne le sol, gronda son fiancé.

Ace hésite. Mais il sait que le militaire est bien plus fort que lui. Il ne pourra pas se dresser seul contre lui. Alors il obéit, ses yeux restant fixés sur Marco, et remonte sur le matelas. Il déglutit alors que Sakazuki le menace toujours de son arme, traînant Marco au milieu de la pièce.

Le militaire pose son arme sur le sol, son regard braqué sur le brun qui lui appartient, quoi qu'il en pense, et lie les mains et les pieds de celui qui a cru bon de lui voler son bien. Il reprend son arme et la glisse dans le holster à sa ceinture, son regard toujours fixé sur Ace qui tremble imperceptiblement.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je vais te rappeler à qui tu appartiens et apprendre la leçon par la même occasion à ton amant.

Ace tente de fuir. Sakazuki le rattrape avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre et le saisit par le cou. Il l'oblige à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, face à son amant qui reprend conscience, et serre toujours sa nuque.

Ace hurle quand son fiancé prend possession de lui, réveillant tout à fait son amant qui ne peut qu'observer en silence, spectateur impotent.

Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulent sur les joues pâles de Marco, reflets de celles de douleur et de honte qui inondent le visage crispé d'Ace. Leurs yeux se trouvent et ne se lâchent pas. Marco ne veut pas voir le fiancé de son amant les détruire tous les deux avec ses actes ; Ace refuse de se laisser briser par Sakazuki même si ça fait mal, horriblement mal et qu'il donnerait tout pour que cela s'arrête.

Son fiancé le relâche une fois qu'il a terminé sa besogne. Ace s'écroule sur le matelas, meurtrit dans sa chair et dans son âme. Il se sent souillé, mais le regard que pose Marco sur lui le réconforte un peu. Il n'est pas seul.

\- Ace est à moi, gronde alors Sakazuki. Et à personne d'autre. Ce soir, vous payerez le prix de votre insolence.

Le militaire remonte sa fermeture éclair et le bruit semble assourdissant dans la pièce, dont le silence est seulement entrecoupé des sanglots d'Ace. Puis l'homme sort à nouveau son revolver et le pointe sur Marco.

Il arme le chien et Ace écarquille les yeux en comprenant ce que veut son fiancé.

Non. Pas Marco. Il n'est pas responsable, c'est lui qui a désiré son professeur, qui l'a amené dans ses filets !

Son amant lui adresse un sourire tranquille et murmure qu'il est désolé. Ace le regarde avec horreur et tente de bouger malgré sa souffrance.

Le coup part.

Marco écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un "o" muet. Sur lui, Ace vient de s'écrouler. Il s'est interposé entre l'arme et lui. Une fleur sanglante bourgeonne et s'épanouit sur le flanc du brun, qui lui adresse un dernier sourire, du sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je… t'aime… souffle-t-il.

Marco ne peut même pas l'étreindre et ses larmes redoublent. Il peut uniquement baisser sa tête pour toucher celle d'Ace et voir la lueur de vie dans ses yeux s'éteindre.

Il n'a même pas besoin de supplier Sakazuki pour qu'une balle traverse son torse et la dernière image que Marco emporte est celle de son amant qui lui sourit.

* * *

 ***tend le paquet de mouchoirs*  
**

 **C'est une vraie catharsis en fait, d'écrire des trucs noirs.**

 **Une 'tite review pour donner votre avis ? C'est la première fois que je m'aventure sur ce terrain...**


End file.
